The present invention generally relates to a paving composition, in particular to stone mastic asphalt compound as a road paving composition.
Aggregate-containing asphalt has been employed as a paving composition for roads or the like for many years. The asphalt includes bitumens as a predominant constituent and is conventionally obtained as a solid residue from the distillation of crude petroleum. The asphalt is converted to a fluid state when paving a road. One fluid form is the suspension or emulsion of the asphalt in water. After spreading and compressing the aggregate-containing asphalt, water evaporates and the asphalt hardens into a continuous mass.
The present invention includes new technology that utilizes a specific aggregate gradation and matrix for high stability. Specially formulated fibre mastic asphalt is used to hold the aggregate matrix in place while providing extended durability. The special formulation is able to handle heavy loading from commercial trucks and thus minimize pavement surface distresses. Some of the major applications of this cost effective technology are, for example, at traffic stop signs, exit and access ramps of highways, expressways, water ponding areas on highways, ascending and descending lanes, port areas with heavy container movements and parking lots. The use of the technology of the present invention is expected to reduce the cost of the material by 15 to 20 percent.
Accordingly, the present invention in one aspect provides a paving composition that has improved resilience and is able to handle heavy loading of commercial vehicles. The present invention in another aspect provides a paving composition that can minimize pavement surface distresses and is economical to produce.
These and other aspects of the invention are accomplished by:
A paving composition comprising aggregate and asphalt characterized in that:
a) a major proportion of the composition by weight is aggregate; and
b) a minor proportion of the composition by weight is asphalt.
The aggregate comprises particles of a size such that at least 80 percent will be retained on a 2 mm sieve passing 19 or 20 mm sieve sizes, and about 60 to 75 percent will be retained on a 7 mm sieve passing 19 or 20 mm sieve sizes.
The paving composition technology according to the present invention provides an economical means to produce paving composition that are resilient, capable of handling heavy loading of commercial vehicles and providing a cost effective technology.